


Love, Love, Love

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Three short tales of love.





	1. Sandor & Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompts from [this](http://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/157143258243/can-you-feel-the-love-tonight) list by @the-modern-typewriter on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> A flight, two trains and a taxi later, he stood outside his girlfriend’s home. The door had barely opened before he found himself flat on his back in a flurry of bags and excited limbs, being kissed senseless in the sunshine.

Eight. Fucking. Hours. Sandor rubbed his face, attempting to wake up without resorting to slapping himself. He had been on the flight from Quarth to White Harbor for eight fucking hours, and the fucker next to him hadn’t shut up at all. _This is the last time I agree to travel with Jaime fucking Lannister’s little brother,_ he thought to himself. They looked ridiculous next to each other, one so tall, the other so short.

 _She’s not even going to be home until after the blasted holiday anyway,_ he told himself. _Don’t have to kill yourself to get back to her._ That didn’t stop him from boarding a train less than an hour after getting out of the airport. Tyrion complained, of course, but Sandor reminded him that he could take a later train if he wanted. Tyrion ignored him, and continued to tag along and complain. The train took them from White Harbor to Moat Cailin, where they had a mad dash to board the next train to Winterfell. Sandor had to physically pick up Tyrion to make sure they made it in time. Tyrion was a dick about it and shouted, “Higher, daddy! Higher! Faster, faster!” like he was a fucking kid, laughing and clapping his hands with maniacal glee.

Sandor hadn’t slept in nearly twenty hours by the time they reached Winterfell. He and Tyrion shared a cab, which dropped him off on the way to Tyrion’s destination, to see Bran Stark. Sandor shoved some money at Tyrion, despite the Imp’s protests, and trudged up the sidewalk to Sansa’s place. A small cottage, really, not a huge house like what she had grown up in. She was up north, visiting Brienne and Tormund, wouldn’t be back until the fifthteenth, but he had a key. His job had him traveling so much, he didn’t have a place to call his own, but Sansa’s place was the closest to that title. She was his home, his little bird.

He sighed heavily, wishing she was here, but content to know that she would be back in two days, and would enjoy the Quartheen chocolates he had brought for her. He was reaching for his keys when the door opened and he found himself falling backward onto his back, his bags falling to the side, and long slender arms wrapping around his neck. It took him a moment to realize that Sansa was on top of him, the sunlight making her auburn hair shine like fire as she kissed him over and over again. “You’re here! You’re here! You’re here!” she squealed.

“Sansa? But… north? Brie. And Tor?” he asked. She giggled, understanding his muddled, truncated sentences.

“They decided to come visit me instead,” she said. “Brie wanted to go shopping for some new clothing, _finally,_ and Winterfell is the closest city that has stores that sell clothing in her size. I heard the taxi pull up, and I was going to attack you once you got inside, but you were taking so long that I couldn’t wait and you’re here!!” She kissed him again, long and slow this time. “I’ve missed you so much,” she whispered.

The fatigue, the rushing, the hassles of travel and the annoying company suddenly felt like a mere pittance to pay, and he knew he would suffer it all again and again and again, just to be back in her presence. “Missed you, too, little bird.”

**********

Once they were back inside, and Sandor had passed out on their bed, Sansa texted Jeyne to let her know that Tyrion had come back with Sandor, and was on his way to Stark Manor.

**Jeyne: He’s in town?! Really really?! :D**

**Sansa: Yep. He should be there soon. You made the reservation, didn’t you?**

**Jeyne: Yes. I was getting worried I’d have to cancel. :(**

**Sansa: How are you going to ask him? Just straight up or as friends?**

**Jeyne: I'll figure it out… I hope. :|**

Sansa said a quick prayer that her friend find happiness. 


	2. Tyrion & Jeyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “Ugh, I wish friends could go on Valentine’s Day dates. They always have the best prosecco and cake deals - look at that, it’s so cute! And they give you candles.”
> 
> “…do you want to go on a Valentine’s Day date with me?”

“Mr. Tyrion! What are you doing here?” Jeyne asked, leaning over to kiss his cheek in greeting. Of all the people he could run into, he had been hoping it would be the assistant to Mrs. Stark.

The short man smiled kindly at her, gazing up into her lovely face. “Business with Ned Stark, and Bran asked me to bring him some items from Essos. I am here to deliver them. I had hoped to run into you while I was on the premises. Your smile fills me with warmth in this cold, frozen land.”

Tyrion enjoyed the way Jeyne blushed. He also enjoyed the way she called him “Mr. Tyrion”. And the way she laughed at all his horrible jokes.

“I brought you something as well,” he said, handing over a small white box, decorated with a simple, delicate, pink bow. Clegane had insisted on picking up some chocolate from one of the fancier chocolatiers in Quarth, and Tyrion had made the excuse that he wanted to have a nice “snack” for later, though he had been just as excited as his companion to get to Winterfell. He knew Clegane probably wouldn’t care if the chocolates were intended for Jeyne, but Tyrion felt oddly shy about his attraction to the young woman. Clegane was a few years older than Tyrion, and Jeyne and Sansa were the same age, making Tyrion more age appropriate, but not by much. “It’s a day early, and I know you probably have oodles of men vying for your attention, but I hope none of them take offense that I should gift you something as sweet as yourself.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tyrion. I will think of you as I enjoy it,” she said, smiling at him. “I’ll take you to Bran. Please follow me.”

“Happily.” Tyrion rolled his suitcase along beside him. “So what are you plans for the Festival of Love tomorrow?”

“Oh, I don’t really have any,” she said. “Been very busy with Mrs. Stark. Sansa wanted to do something, but she just texted me to say that Sandor was home and they’re going to be busy ‘catching up’ for the next few days. I wish I had a friend that would be able to go out with me. All the special deals for cake and prosecco are for couples, and if I don’t have someone with me, they won’t let me take advantage of it, even if I  _ say _ it’s for myself and my boyfriend. It’s a lie, of course, but they don’t know that.” She sighed dramatically. “My favorite cafe is having such a special…”

Tyrion laughed nervously, an idea suddenly coming to mind. “Ah, well… do you want to go on a date with me? I mean, if you really want to take advantage of the holiday, I don’t mind being your plus one for cake and prosecco.” They had reached Bran’s location, Tyrion could see him sitting in a chair in the next room.

“You would do that? For me?” she asked. “I would be honored. What do you say we meet at the cafe? Seven o’clock? It’s called The Blue Rose and it’s located on the corner of Fifth and Snowdove Street. Dress nicely, but not fancy.”

“I shall see you there, sweet Jeyne,” Tyrion said, bowing to her.

**********

Jeyne was already seated at a table. Tyrion hadn’t been spotted yet, had arrived a few minutes early, so he took a moment to watch her. She was breathtakingly lovely, dressed in a soft red dress, ankle length, off the shoulders. Her hair was done up nicely, pinned back in gold roses, cascading down in slight waves. What little makeup she had on accentuated her features, and he wished he could kiss those lovely red lips of hers. He gave a little sigh, then entered the cafe. “Jeyne, have you been waiting long?” he asked, handing her a rose and kissing her cheek.

“Not at all. I only arrived a few minutes ago.” She smiled as he took his seat next to her.

**********

The “date” was going well, Jeyne laughed at his jokes, some of which were actually funny, they had a good conversation going, and the mood in the cafe was just cozy enough that Tyrion felt comfortable putting his arm around Jeyne when the live music started. She didn't push him away, which encouraged him to get a little closer. He felt even more encouraged when she leaned into him, her body pressed against his. He thought of all the smiles she had given him, all the times she laughed at his jokes, the way she always kissed his cheek, and how she made time for him. He considered how she was wearing a dress that should be reserved for special dates and it gave him hope that this “date” might be more than she had originally said.  _ To hell with it, _ he thought. 

Once the musicians took a break, Tyrion turned to Jeyne. 

In unison, they both said, “I have to tell you something.”

First surprised, they both erupted into giggles. “Please, you go first, Jeyne,” he insisted. 

“Um, it's a little embarrassing…” she started, and he felt his heart drop a little. “But… this place doesn't have a cake and prosecco special.”

Tyrion gaped at her. “I'm...sorry? I don't understand, didn't you want--”

“I wanted  _ you _ to be my date for this holiday of love,” she said, looking down at her hands. “I really like you, and I think you like me, too. So I made up the special, hoping you would offer to go with me. Then we were having such a lovely time, I thought ‘Just go for it!’ and...well… I really like you, Mr. Tyrion.”

“Jeyne…” He smiled broadly at her, taking her hand in his. “I really like you, too.” 

“Don't just gawk at each other like fools!” the woman at the next table said. “Kiss already!”

Tyrion and Jeyne laughed, then leaned towards each other to share their first kiss. 


	3. Brienne & Tormund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “Bastard’s trying to prove he can out-romance me by giving me the best Valentine’s Day ever.”  
> “Why is everything always a competition with you two?”  
> “Competition implies he gets to win. Can you help me pick out a wedding ring?”

Tormund practically dragged Sansa and Sandor to the next jewelry store. “Let me get this straight,” Sandor said. “You woke me up, made me get out of a bed that also held the sexiest woman ever to live, and all to go  _ jewelry shopping?!” _

Sansa giggled. She loved his roundabout way of complimenting her, but Tormund just rolled his eyes. “Second sexiest woman, mate,” Tormund corrected his friend. “Brie is the sexiest, no offense, Sans.”

“None taken,” she said with a smile. “I have to agree.”

Tormund laughed as Sandor’s good eyebrow went up and he said, “If you and Brienne want to do a private show together…”

Sansa giggled again and smacked his arm. “No boys allowed if we did that. We  _ might _ videotape it. If you two are good.”

“I'm  _ always _ good,” he growled and Sansa just laughed harder. 

Tormund rather enjoyed watching the exchange but he was on a mission. “Shake a leg, you two. Brie will be done in the clothing store soon enough.”

“So you're getting her a necklace or something?” Sandor asked. 

Tormund smirked. “Brie’s trying to prove she can out-romance me by giving me the best Festival of Love date ever. Not this year!”

“Why is everything always a competition with you two?” Sansa asked. “Here's a good store. Good quality, reasonable prices.”

“Competition implies she gets to win,” he said. 

“Competition implies you stand a chance,” he heard Sandor say with a snort. That was true, he usually got blown out of the water by Brienne, but not this year. And he didn’t want any possible spies around for his purchase either.

“Be a love and go check on Brie, will you, Sans? Don't want her finding out about her surprise. We’ll text you when we’re done.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Sansa said, saluting him before heading back to the store they had left Brienne at. 

“Can you help me pick out a wedding ring?” Tormund said, once Sansa was gone. 

Sandor's eyebrows went up. “Bit far to go just to ‘win’ in romance. Considering your views on marriage, I mean.”

“Only if I'm not ready to take that plunge.” Tormund had always been of a mind that you didn’t need to have a fancy ceremony and a party to declare that you would love one person and one person only. Then he met Brienne. They were of two vastly different cultures, but he fell in love and found himself daydreaming of a day when he could stand in front of a large crowd of their family and friends, and tell one and all that he belonged to her, as she belonged to him.

**********

“He and Sandor are looking for a gift for me, aren't they?” Brienne asked Sansa as soon as the redhead showed up in the dressing rooms. “And you're supposed to keep me busy until they're done.”

“I cannot tell a good lie, so I'm just going to be silent.” Sansa sat on the little ottoman in the hall of the dressing room. “But I require you to spin about. You're going dancing with Tormund tonight, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Brienne said, twirling in place. She liked how it flared so nicely. “He promised a night I won't forget. I can't believe he always tries to one up me. It’s not a competition! Though I do enjoy his efforts… I wonder what he’s going to do for tonight.” She turned to Sansa, grinning at her friend. “What shop did Tormund go to?”

“I’m...not supposed to say…” Sansa said.

“But...you can tell me the one next to it, can’t you?” Brienne said. “Or...I can ask you the kind of store, and if you can’t say yes, just don’t say anything.”

“Oh...that’s like... truth telling by omission. Devious. Ok. Go ahead.”

Brienne stepped back into the dressing room to change back to her  regular clothes. “Did he go to a clothing store?” she asked, speaking a little louder so that Sansa could hear her through the door.

“Nope!”

“How about a shoe store?”

“Nope!”

“He didn’t go to the kitchen store, did he?” There was that one time he got her a crockpot for her birthday. Granted, she used it all the time, but it was just so  _ practical. _ She had been planning on buying it herself the next time it went on sale.

“No, he did not go to the kitchen store.”

“Toy store?” 

“Sandor would have killed him no matter what kind of ‘toy’ store he went to. No. Not the toy store.”

Brienne thought about it as she pulled on her t-shirt. The only other thing she could think of was a jewelry store, but she didn’t exactly wear a lot of fancy things, and Tor knew that. Unless… No...he wouldn’t… He was against it completely! She had been disappointed to hear that, but had accepted the fact that she would never be a bride. “He didn’t go to the jewelry store...did he?”

She waited, holding her breath, for Sansa to say no, but there was no answer, and when she exited the dressing room, Sansa was still there, trying to not look her in the eye. She sighed. There was no way Tor would get her an engagement ring to propose.  _ He’s probably just getting me a necklace, something simple, elegant, that is sure to go wonderfully with my new dress. We’ll dance the night away, and go home to have really hot sex in honor of the holiday. _ She grinned as she took the dress out to the cashier.  _ This is going to be a great day. _


	4. Everyone's Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing the night away

Sansa swayed to the music in her boyfriend’s arms. Tormund had apparently invited Sandor and her to join him and Brienne at the dance hall. It was a lovely place, full of many couples, including Jeyne and Tyrion who happened to find the place on their way back from their date at the cafe, though they were spending more time making out in the corner than actually dancing. Sansa giggled, feeling so very happy for her friends.

“Something funny, little bird?” Sandor’s voice rumbled in his chest, and she looked up at him.

“No, not funny. I’m just so...happy.”

The corner of his mouth twitched, a sure sign of amusement. “Any particular reason?” He dipped her carefully before bringing her back to her feet. Despite his hulking size, Sandor was actually quite nimble and a superb dancer. 

“One friend has just begun a new love, with a man who sees her for the wonderful person she is. My other friend is so very happy with the man she is with, and though I may never get to be a bridesmaid at her wedding, I fully expect to be godmother to their many children. And, to top that all off, I am in love with the best man I’ve ever met in my entire life, who moved mountains just to come home to me on this day, a day to celebrate love. How could I not be happy?”

“Well, can’t argue with that…” he said with a grin. “Sansa...there’s something I wanted to talk to you about… You see--”

The music suddenly shifted and Adam Levine’s voice came over the speakers.  _ “Ah ah I’m hurting baby, I’m broken down, I need your lovin’, I need it now” _

“That’s Brie and Tor’s song!” Sansa said in excitement. She saw a circle being made around the two, and pulled Sandor over to join in.

_ “Sugar. Yes, please! Won’t you come and put it down on me?” _

She joined in with the other people singing along to the song as Tormund twirled Brienne around, the two moving in perfect sync. As the song ended, Brie struck a magnificent pose, and everyone but her saw Tormund kneel on the dance floor. The collective gasp had her looking around and she nearly jumped back into the crowd when she saw the ring Tormund was holding. Someone handed him a microphone. “Brienne Marie Tarth. I never thought I would meet someone who made me want to make a formal commitment. I thought my heart and soul would always be as wild as the North. But when I’m with you, I find myself thinking of nothing but promising to be with you and no one else. I want to commit myself to you, so here I am, down on one knee like a damn fool in love, because that is exactly what I am. I love you, Brie. Will you marry me?”

“Oh… Tor…” Sansa watched as Brienne fanned her face, trying not to cry tears of happiness. “Yes, Tor, yes, I’ll marry you…” Brienne was swept up in Tormund’s arms as the crowd erupted in applause.

“Oh, my goodness… Sandor, did you know?” she asked, turning to him. 

“Yeah, he had me help pick out the right ring. Fool wanted the gaudiest bauble they had, but I talked him into something Brienne would actually wear. He was too happy to think straight.”

“Aawww...you’re such a good friend,” Sansa said. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I love you so much, Sandor.”

“I love you, too, Sansa,” he whispered in her ear.

**********

Sansa slept peacefully against his chest. They had made love once they got home and she had fallen asleep whispering sweet nothings to him. It had been hilarious when she conked out mid-sentence. Sandor hadn’t gotten a chance to bring up the subject he had tried to talk about on the dance floor. He had thought he had more time before Tormund popped the question, but it was no matter. He had tomorrow.

Leaning over, careful to not wake Sansa, he placed a small, open box next to her alarm. He wasn’t as good with words as Tormund, but he hoped that Sansa would be pleased when she woke up in the morning to see the engagement ring.


End file.
